The subject matter disclosed herein relates to turbine engines. More particularly, the subject matter relates to controlling temperatures of rotor components.
In gas turbine engines, a combustor converts chemical energy of a fuel or an air-fuel mixture into thermal energy. The thermal energy is conveyed by a fluid, often air from a compressor, via a transition piece to a turbine where the thermal energy is converted to mechanical energy. These fluids flow downstream to one or more turbines that extract energy therefrom to produce the mechanical energy output as well as power to drive the compressor.
As designs of turbine engines increase pressure ratios to improve performance, components are exposed to increased temperatures. The temperature increase can cause thermal fatigue and wear for certain parts, such as compressor rotor components. The material used to make the components may be changed to a more durable material. However, altering materials used for compressor rotor components can be costly.